Chemistry
by chick1900
Summary: Ally has chemistry homework to do, but is it what she really wants to do? First fan fiction, four-shot. COMPLETE
1. Homework

**Ally's POV**

I, Ally Dawson was bored. For the first time in my life I didn't want to do homework or read. Trish was away in Mexico, so I couldn't call her for a girls day. I decided to just try and do my extra credit homework for chemistry. As I started clicking away on the keys of my computer, I wished that someone would call. I continued typing paragraph after paragraph of scientific nonsense. After I re-read it, I decided to delete the whole thing because it wasn't good enough for me. I had a burning hot sensation in my stomach that I just couldn't ignore. Maybe I was just hungry, I decided, and walked down the stairs from my room to the kitchen. On the tall silver refrigerator, I saw a neon yellow post-it note with what I recognized as my dad's cramped handwriting. Just as I reached to pull it off, it's non-sticky back gave away, and the small piece of paper fluttered down softly, right at my foot. I bent down to pick it up.

_Hi honey,  
I'm off to The Piccadilly Music Store Owners Convention, I'll be back in the week. Cash is in the cookie jar. Your mother is with me as well, two people get a discount!  
P.S. Please don't eat too many pickles, they're starting to run up a bill on the grocery list._

_Well, that was great,_ I thought _I'm left with no parents, and I can't eat that many pickles!_ I shrugged, because this was usual in my family, and reached to open the refrigerator door. Just as I touched the door, my phone buzzed in the table, indicating that I had a new text message. I quickly opened the door, grabbed the giant jar of pickles, closed the door, and sat down. When I unlocked my phone, I found a message from Austin.

**Bold-Austin**/_Italic-Ally_

**Can we meet at ur house to work on a new song?**  
_Sure, come over in 15_  
**K, c u then**

Wait...did he just text me a smiley face!? Does that mean he has a crush on me like I do on him? Better not get too excited...I'm already beginning to think that the hot sensation in my stomach is not hunger for pickles, maybe it's for something else. I went upstairs, rushing to pick out a pair of red skinny jeans, a cute, loose floral top, and a pair of red wedges. As I put them on, I rushed to do my usual makeup of blush, mascara, and a touch of eyeliner and eyeshadow. Just as I finished, I heard the bell ring, and I knew it was Austin because it kept on ringing, like a child would do. As I opened it, my jaw dropped, and my eyes might have bulged.

**This is my first fanfiction, but I won't post the next chapter until someone reviews or PMs me telling me what they think. I will also be happy to take story ideas.**


	2. Toys

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story or PMed me about it. I think I will give shout-outs in the next chapter. If you have an idea that you are having trouble putting down on a keyboard, PM me, and if I like it, I'll write and publish it for you.**

**Austin's POV**  
When Ally finally opened the door, her jaw dropped, and her eyes bulged. I didn't know why, until I looked down. I realized that I had been in such a hurry to see Ally, that I only had my swim trunks on. I'm guessing it was bc if my 6-pack and toned arms. The reason was that I had gone swimming with Dez, but after thinking about Ally, I had become, ehm, harder, and left, sporting a painful boner. Seeing Ally in skinny jeans only made me harder, and the fantasies get dirtier. I imagined Ally's plump red lips on my 8 inch cock, swallowing my load. My fantasy went on from there, me entering her, her back arching so her brown and caramel curls skimmed her perfect ass, and my hot cum covering her milky white skin. Shit, I thought, I'm getting hard again. I tried to think of old grandmothers, and dead puppies, and my boner subsided a little...for now. Ally was still gaping when I came back into reality.

"Like what you see?" I said, a smirk starting to show itself.  
"Uhm, yes, I mean no, I mean...maybe?" she stuttered.  
"Come inside," she said, "I'll make pancakes and"  
"Really!" I squeaked, "I mean, sure, yeah, that's cool,"  
"After you take a shower. I think you still have some clothes here from another time we wrote a song," she finished cooly as she turned around and started walking to the kitchen.

Shit, I'm getting hard again. I was mesmerized by her ass as she walked into the kitchen. Man did those wedges make her legs and ass look great.  
"You know where the shower is," she yelled as she took eggs, milk, and butter out of the refrigerator and put them on the counter.

I walked up the stairs and entered her room, because that's where the shower was. I decided to do a little snooping because, hey, you never know what might happen with both of us in the house with no adult figures. If I were a girl, I thought, where would I keep my sex toys? I looked in her desk, but that would be too obvious to her parents, I realized. Maybe she kept them in her nightstand. As I opened the top drawer, I got VERY excited. In the drawer, (neatly organized, of course) were a variety of sex toys and costumes. In the back in a military-like line was an assortment of vibrators. I saw one that was a ribbed pink rubber thing, and another one which looked like something I had once spotted in Ally's purse. It was a small black egg shaped dildo, powered by batteries. Next were jingle balls, which I assumed could be used for both front and back. These were placed on top of a wooden paddle. The last things I saw were an assortment of handcuffs, lacy bras, lacy panties, and lacy thongs. I would have to keep this in mind for later. No, I wasn't planning anything...probably.

**I'm sorry this is about the same length as the previous chapter, but I hope it makes up for because the content is a little more...sexual. This is probably going to be longer than a three-shot, so I will update the summary. **


	3. Master

**I am sooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner, for all of you who like this story. My teachers decided that, because it was a long weekend, to give us triple the amount of homework we usually have. Yay. (Note the sarcasm) So here is the chapter. It's around a thousand words long, so enjoy! This is going to be a four-shot.**

**Ally's POV**  
"Austin," I call, "the pancakes are ready!"  
I hear some crashing noises, and then a barely dressed Austin jumps down the stairs.  
"PANCAKES" he yells. I gulp, for he is only wearing boxers, and let's just say that they could be looser. I can just feel myself get hornier and wetter, adding to my already soaking panties. What this boy does to me is crazy, and he isn't even naked yet. I decide to have some fun with him, because I think that's what he's doing with me. I "accidentally" spill pancake batter on my shirt.  
"Oops," I say, and take my shirt off, leaving me in my pants and a yellow bra. Austin's eyes just about POP out of his head, and I don't think it's because of the amount of pancakes that are on the platter. I sit down at the table in the kitchen, and take two pancakes. As I start to eat them, I see Austin staring at my b-cup boobs.

I wave my hand in front of his eyes.  
"Hello? Are you there, or are you in teenage boy sex-land?" I say with a smile in my voice. That brings Austin back to the real world.  
"No!" He says defensively, "I wasn't"  
"Yes you were," I said, "I can tell by umm..." I looked down pointedly. Austin looked down as well, and tried to cover his massive boner.  
"Don't try to hide it," I say, causing Austin to stop mid jump to hide behind the counter. "I know it's for me."  
"You do?" Austin questions in a childish voice, starting to get raspier with longing, "How?"  
"One, you have a massive boner, two, I'm not wearing a shirt, and three, have you seen yourself staring at me?" Austin just stares at me, probably fantasizing about something I really don't want to know about.  
"I can help you fix that," I say, snapping him out of his trance.  
"Fix what?" He retorts, pretending to ignore the tent in his pants, but I cut him off by pressing my mouth to his. At first he seems surprised, but then after a few seconds he kisses back. I wrap my legs around his waist, kicking off my shoes in the process.

I can feel his boner through my pants, and it makes me very horny. I slip my tongue into his mouth, only to meet his tongue in a mini battle for dominance. He wins. Our kiss becomes more heated, his boner becoming harder and longer, and me rocking my hips back and forth, wishing for him inside of me. I decide to take it a step further.  
"The bedroom" I say in a voice full of lust. Austin immediately understands, and, with my legs still wrapped around him, runs up to my dad's bedroom.  
"Why my dads?" I question.  
"There's something incredibly sexy about taking a girls virginity in another mans bed, especially her fathers." He replies with a smirk.  
"Heh...yeah, about that, I'm not a virgin," I blurt out.  
"Your not!" Austin yelps, "but you're Ally, how can you not be a virgin!"  
"Thanks," I say sarcastically, "Trish gave me a vibrator for my birthday, and I took my own virginity with it. So now, it won't hurt when I have the best time of my life with you," I say with a sweet smile.  
Austin runs a hand through his already rumpled blonde hair. Then he grabs me by my waist and nibbles on my ear while he whispers, "stay here, and don't do anything" I whimper a yes.

He disappears, and my longing increases. I unbutton my red skinny jeans, and stick a finger underneath the thin, soft, fabric of my yellow panties. I soon add a second finger, my body arches, and I let out a whimper of pleasure. Of course, it's then that Austin decides to re-enter the room. I gasp when I see that he's holding most of my toys, including the paddle, vibrators, dildos, handcuffs, and jingle balls.  
"Austin, were you snooping in my stuff?" I question.  
"Well, you disobeyed me, so I think this is fair," he said, looking pointedly at my hand, which was still inside of me. I quickly pulled it out.  
"I'm taking control, so from now on you must refer to me as master," he says in a raspy voice. "And I now command you to put this on, and insert these into yourself," he says, lifting up the skimpy maids uniform and the jingle balls.

I silently take them, causing Austin to smack my ass with the paddle, saying "You will say 'Yes, Master, it is my pleasure' whenever I command you to do something," he lectures.  
"Yes Master, it will be my pleasure," I say, and begin to walk towards the bathroom. When I get in there, I lower my panties to my knees, and insert half of the jingle balls into my pussy, and the other half into my ass, leaving a small bit hanging down so I can pull them out. I put on the maids uniform, a pink, ruffled monstrosity that pretty much shows all of my butt and cleavage. I decide to add something extra, a pair of 8 inch red stilettos that make my butt look great. I walk out, the vibration of each step making the balls jungle, and my pussy drip with a mixture of pleasure, horniness, and anticipation with what Austin was going to do with me.

I walked back into my dad's bedroom, swaying my hips, and bouncing up and down slightly, just enough to make my boobs bounce. I walked in, and Austin's mouth dropped open, but he closed it was soon as he saw me staring, yet again, at his glorious six-pack.

"Come here," he said, his voice changed by lust, "I am going to personally make sure you cannot walk tomorrow." As walk towards him, still putting on my show, I start to suck my pinkie finger, running my tongue up and down it, and humming onto it, I wonder if either I or Austin know what were in for.

**Hahahaha. I left you on a cliff-hanger. I'm sorry, (kinda). But now there's something to look forward too! Right? Anyway, I promise I will update sometime in the beginning of February. **


	4. Enjoyable Torture

**Jesus, I am sooooo sorry I didn't update. I had writers block believe it or not. FYI, watching Pirates of the Caribbean is a great way to get rid of it. Well, here it is, 2,220 words. Also, make sure to read the AN at the bottom, it's very important.**

As I get to Austin, he gives me my next command.

"Suck me" he says, and raises the paddle he is holding, incase I decide to be naughty, as if I wasn't already. I kneel down, looking up at Austin through my eyelashes, smiling innocently. I pull down his shorts, making sure to 'accidentally' grad his cock, causing him to swear profusely. I'm guessing he's so hard right now that it's beginning to get painful. From the angle he is at, he smacks my ass, and the jingle balls ring, causing vibrations inside of me that dripped into my panties. A few drops slip out of my pussy, and land on the floor. Austin sees them.

"Are those for me?" He asks slyly.  
Before he can continue, I run the tip of my tongue, so slowly, oh so slowly up and down his length. He throws his head back and emits a low moan, and I survey my surroundings.

I know my dads bedroom, but I have never looked at it before with the eyes of someone who wants to be fucked on every possible object by a blonde hottie. The queen bed is the typical place to have sex, but I wanted to do something different. Maybe Austin could sit on the hard wood desk chair as I rode him, or I could sit on top of the smooth, red dresser as he plunged his fingers inside me, his tongue teasing my clit. I suddenly had the great idea to throw my leg on his shoulder when he entered me, causing more bliss for both of us...but I should save those ideas for later. Right now I need to focus on making Austin cum as soon as possible, because I happen to know that he has no self control when it comes to me.

I put my mouth onto his dick, and started sucking him, humming and blowing. I suddenly took my mouth off letting the cold air whoosh around his cock, causing him to beg for me. Hearing my name come out of his mouth in a moan was one of the sexiest things ever.  
"Allly, don't tease," he said, my name rolling off of his tongue. I smirked and took him in my mouth again. I used one of my hands to fondle his balls gently, playing with them and tickling them. Meanwhile my other hand snaked around to his ass, because I had read it had a lot of nerve endings there in men. Using my middle finger, I traced lines on his ass, them stuck a finger into him. He moaned, and I knew this was the right thing to do, because I began to taste his sweet and salty pre-cum, and I sucked up as much of it as I could. Then he came for real, on the back of my throat. I swallowed it all, and it was pleasant. I rubbed my hands up and down his cock, and used my tongue to lick up the cum that hadn't made it into my mouth.

When I finished, he looked down at me, smirked, and said, "Your turn." I whimper in anticipation, not wanting to wait any longer for him inside of me, to stop that burning feeling of sexual desire, and to make sure that both of us had the passion that we both knew was there for each other. He picked me up, and kissed me harshly, a kiss that showed more than love. He then promptly dropped me on the bed.

"Why?" I asked as I frowned. Austin lifted the paddle, and slapped me on the side of my ass. I moaned, calling out his name, wanting some part of him inside of me. He smirked and said, "That's better." He walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a pair of plastic handcuffs that he had taken from my room earlier. As he walked back, he unlocked them with the key, and snapped them back closed around my wrists. I could feel the cheap silver plastic on my wrists, but it didn't hurt. I liked when he was in control, there was something so sexual about it...it was a definite turn-on.

He attached them to the bed post, leaving me sitting on the bed.

I clenched my thighs together, in an effort to stop the juices from flowing out of my pussy. This effort failed, however, after Austin, being the strong hot sex god that he is, used his hands to pry my legs apart, leaving me there, vulnerable, completely at his command. Slowly he came closer, and kissed me. I wanted more, but Austin had other ideas. He started nipping my neck, then licking to sooth it. He found a sensitive spot on the side, just under my ear, and bit it, making moan. Using his tongue, he slowly traveled down my body, apparently enjoying every bit of me. His tongue trailed down my collar bone, leaving a trail of cold.

He arrived at his next enjoyable torture zone for me, my breasts.

He licked the underside slowly, and I let out a low moan. The smirked and reach up a hand to massage my other breast. He squeezed with his large hands, making small spirals around the center, but never touching, as his mouth explored my other side. He lightly bit my nipple, and my back arched in pleasure. I never knew that this could be so pleasurable, since I'd only masturbated before.

He switched and blew lightly over my whole chest. My nipples hardened even more, and I smelled his spearmint toothpaste. He sucked on my other breast, pulling and biting, while his other hand twisted and pulled my nipple. I began to feel a familiar pressure in my groin.

Then it all stopped. He took his dick and placed it between my breasts. He started moving his hips back and forth. I felt something, and I started to massage my own breasts swollen from what Austin had done about 10 seconds earlier. The pressure in my groin built up to its maximum, so I came.

Austin immediately kneeled down and started lapping up my juices. The. He sterner playing mean by starting to pull out the jingle balls. He started with the ones from my pussy. He pulled them out one by one, watching in fascination as my folds opened and closed, becoming more red and aroused as each one came out. Each ball was dripping, and he licked each one. Suddenly he pulled the rest out from my pussy very fast.

I screamed in pleasure calling out his name. My pussy dripped and he lapped up all the juices. Then he started on the ones in my ass by flipping me over. He used the paddle agin, picking it up off of the floor and slapping my ass. He pulled them put slowly. I moaned, and made a mental note to have anal sex with Austin at one point. Now that he was done with the jingle balls, he started another journey with me in sex-land.

Subtly he reached under the bed and pulled out a bag of marshmallows and a bottle of Hershey's chocolate sauce. He withdrew his tongue and opened the bottle. He squirted some in my pussy and I jolted, surprised. It was cold, but it didn't feel bad. Austin used his tongue to lick up what was dripping. Then he took two marshmallows and used them to stop up my whole. I gave him a puppy dog face, and he stuffed one in my mouth.

Then he began. He started at my knees, licking the inside of my thighs, slowly traveling upwards towards his final destination. He was going so slowly and my pussy was dripping with wanting. The marshmallows were absorbing it, I assumed. He got to his destination. He pulled the first marshmallow out. When he lifted up to his mouth, I could see the end was wet. He ate it slowly apparently savor in ever bit as he closed his eyes.

"You taste delicious," he said.  
"So did you," I respond.  
He then returns to the task at hand. Using his long musicians fingers, he takes out the second and last marshmallow. This one is completely wet, and he eats it, some of the juice dripping down his chin. Finally, he sticks his tongue in. It is complete bliss. It searches around, licking up the sauce, then comes back for my clit. He rubs slow clockwise circles around it, and my back arches. Then he flicks the little nub with his tongue, and my back arches even more. The things this boy does to me. I lift my hips up giving him batter access to me. He flicks his to undue in and out, teasing me to the brink of insanity.

Then he withdraws his tongue and replaces it with his finger. Only one, so as to give me even more enjoyable torture. He thrusts it in and out. Just feeling Austin inside of me if amazing. I've dreamed of him, and whenever I pleasure myself with the vibrators and dildos I have, it's him I think about, him when I orgasm, and he is the reason why I go crazy. He is the one that I love.

Austin suddenly inserts another finger, then another. He now currently has three fingers inside of me. He thrusts in and out, then lets his tongue bite and flick my clit.

"Oh Austin, don't stop!" I scream. He doesn't, and responds only by adding another finger. Then he slows down, alternating between slow and fast unexpectedly. For the finale, he adds another finger and is shoving his whole fist in and out of me. Nothing I have ever done to myself can compare to this. I finally let it go I scream out of pleasure and come all over Austin's hand. He brings one of his fingers up to me, and I suck it, tasting my juice. I do it to all of his fingers, then he brings his hand back down.

He laps up all my juices, then flicks his tongue in and out to see if he missed any. Of course he did, so he stays there, flipping his tongue over, trying to taste me for as long as he can. We both breath heavily as Austin undoes the handcuffs. I flex my wrists, only to have Austin grab them again promptly. He holds them and kisses me passionately like we're the only ones in the world.

Of course it's then that he pushes me onto the bed. He lines up and looks at me. I give him a small nod and he enters me. At first it's slow as we both get used to it, but Austin speeds up. The feeling is pure bliss, and I writhe beneath Austin. He goes faster, and I hear him moan, which mingles with my screams of "faster" and "oh fuck, Austin, don't stop!". We both come at the same time, and my pussy is filled to the brim with our mixed liquids. We turn onto our sides panting. We both have a sheen of sweat glistening everywhere. I milk Austin for the last of his cum, and a few white steamers pop out. I lick them all up as Austin plunges his tongue into me for a mixture if both of ours. Then I remember my idea about anal sex.

"Austin" I say.  
"Mhmm" he answers.  
"Have you ever had anal sex?" I asked.  
"Once.." He admits, "why?"  
"Well, you've done it before, so you know how to do it"  
"And..."  
"Ready for your second time?" I ask  
Austin's eyes widen as he takes in this information, processing it. "Sure," he says, "but just warning you, it's different." I nod, and he sets it up, immediately becoming a sex god again. He picks me up off of the bed and sets me down in my feet as he gets up. Now his still-hard cock is resting on my back. I shiver from the pleasure. He starts slow by sticking one finger up my ass. It's cold, and not what I could expect. He soon adds a second finger. This one hurts a little and I tell Austin so. He responds that this is why he's using fingers first, before the real thing. I understand that. As soon he thinks it's less uncomfortable for me, he adds a third finger. a time it feels good, and my body automatically responds by arching. Austin briefly takes his fingers out and crosses the room to get a bottle of lube he had found in my drawer. He massaged it all around my ass, and in it too. Then I took some and rubbed it sensually over his dick. He put the tip of his penis in my asshole and pushed it in slowly, as not to hurt me. I let out a little whimper of pain, but let him continue. After a few minutes, it felt amazing and I told Austin to go faster. Austin came in me, then pulled out. He turns me around, then kisses me softly on the mouth as we walk down the stairs to work on a new song.

** K, this is the last part of this four-shot. I hope you guys enjoyed. I have absolutely no idea what to write about next, so throw a few ideas at me and I'll write one. The next thing I will publish however, is just a short story for English class. I'm very proud of it, and wanted to ask your guys opinion. Remember to review!**


End file.
